international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldeen
Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Seaking. History Spellbound by the length of it's horn and the beauty of its fins, many strange trainers raise Goldeen and nothing but Goldeen. Biology Goldeen]] Goldeen can swim at five knots. Male Goldeen have longer horns than females. Goldeen's tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname "The Water Queen", "The Water Dancer" and "The Princess of the Water". 'Reproduction' When it is time for them to lay Eggs, Goldeen can be seen swimming up rivers and falls in large groups. Behaviour When the weather grows warm, Goldeen form groups and swim upriver. This sight serves as a poetic reminder that spring has arrived. Goldeen apparently compete among each other to see whose horn is thickest and sharpest. Goldeen can sometimes be found carrying Mystic Water. Habitat Goldeen can be found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola and on the Sevii Islands, generally in rivers and ponds. Goldeen are also kept at the Safari Zones in Johto and Hoenn. Goldeen can also be found in the Dream World and the Pokéwalker. List of Goldeen *Ace Trainer Irene's Goldeen *Beauty Connie's Goldeen *Beauty Evette's Goldeen *Beauty Johanna's Goldeen *Deanna's Goldeen *Fisherman Barny's Goldeen *Fisherman Bruce's Goldeen *Fisherman Cameron's Goldeen *Fisherman Chip's Goldeen *Fisherman Claude's Goldeen *Fisherman Dale's Goldeen *Fisherman Erick's Goldeen *Fisherman Ernest's Goldeen *Fisherman Joseph's Goldeen *Fisherman Josh's Goldeen *Fisherman Kyle's Goldeen *Fisherman Ned's Goldeen *Fisherman Nolan's Goldeen *Fisherman Ronald's Goldeen *Fisherman Tommy's Goldeen *Fisherman Zachary's Goldeen *Goldeen *Goldeen at the Aether Paradise *Goldeen in Alola *Goldeen in Hoenn *Goldeen in Johto *Goldeen in Kalos *Goldeen in Kanto *Goldeen in Lake Afar *Goldeen in Sinnoh *Goldeen in the Dream World *Goldeen in the Pokéwalker *Goldeen in the Waterfall Pond *Goldeen in Unova *Goldeen on the Sevii Islands *Goldy *Juan's Goldeen *Lass Crissy's Goldeen *Lass Elin's Goldeen *Lass Robin's Goldeen *Misty's Goldeen *Nessa's Goldeen *Parasol Lady Clarissa's Goldeen *Parasol Lady Laura's Goldeen *Parasol Lady Rachel's Goldeen *PI Kendrick's Goldeen *Picnicker Alma's Goldeen *Picnicker Caitlin's Goldeen *Picnicker Diana's Goldeen *Picnicker Kelsey's Goldeen *Pokémon Breeder Lydia's Goldeen *Rising Star Rhys's Goldeen *Sis and Bro Lia & Luc's Goldeen *Sis and Bro Lisa & Ray's Goldeen *Swimmer Alice's Goldeen *Swimmer Anya's Goldeen *Swimmer Beth's Goldeen *Swimmer Brenda's Goldeen *Swimmer David's Goldeen *Swimmer Debra's Goldeen *Swimmer Denise's Goldeen *Swimmer Douglas's Goldeen *Swimmer Jade's Goldeen *Swimmer Jerome's Goldeen *Swimmer Jessica's Goldeen *Swimmer Kaylee's Goldeen *Swimmer Laura's Goldeen *Swimmer Missy's Goldeen *Swimmer Nicole's Goldeen *Swimmer Reece's Goldeen *Swimmer Sharon's Goldeen *Swimmer Susie's Goldeen *The Ambrette Aquarium's Goldeen *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Goldeen *The Sensational Sisters' Goldeen **Lily's Goldeen *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Goldeen *The Team Rocket Grunts' Goldeen *Tuber Priscilla's Goldeen 'Former Goldeen' *Beauty Melissa's Seaking *Fisherman Elliot's Seaking *Fisherman Hank's Seaking *Fisherman Ralph's Seaking *Fisherman Tully's Seaking *One of Picnicker Missy's Seaking *One of Swimmer Alice's Seaking *Parasol Lady Alexa's Seaking *PI Carlos's Seaking *Pokémon Breeder Lydia's Seaking *Two of Fisherman Wilton's Seaking *Swimmer Jessica's Seaking *Swimmer Katie's Seaking Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Goldeen Category:Goldfish Pokémon Category:Water-types Category:Swift Swim Category:Water Veil Category:Lightning Rod Category:Goldeen Evolution Family